


[COMIC] Helping hand

by petitecreame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/pseuds/petitecreame
Summary: Tis the season, lend a hand.





	[COMIC] Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffy_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/gifts).



> Part of the Bolas76 discord secret santa gift exchange!

 

 

 

Maybe it was the vodka talking, maybe it was the cold.

Maybe it was the feeling of warmth on his lips and the curling in his stomache that welcomed the weight and familiar hands running through his hair.  
It wouldn’t last long, but it was more than he deserved for Christmas when Gabriel whispered soft words into his ear that made his heart flutter.

 

 

—–

Happy holidays!


End file.
